Doc
Doc is a HTF Fanon character. Bio Doc is a red rabbit who as his name implies is a doctor. He is always wearing a surgical mask. Doc is an extreme germophobe but oddly he is good friends with Sickly, The two have even been seen playing golf together. He works at a hospital. His germophobia has actually gotten worse over time that he now also wears gloves and medical booties. He also carries wet wipes and hand sanitizer on him at all times. dispite this increase he still manages to get his job done well. Also unlike Petunia or others who freak out at messes or germs,if Doc gets messy or dirty, he acts calm and goes to get clean, but this is only when others are around> if he is alone and gets messy, he will freak out. He has two siblings, a sister named Sweet and a brother named Graves. Episodes Starring Roles *Ill temper *Diseasy Does It *Sick to It *Mole in One *Just Be Patient *Disco Fever *Triple Threat *Keep the Doctor Away *The Mitten Monster *Specialist Trios *Hare Heir *Noc Doc *Influ-END-za *Wasabi, Doc? *To Surgery, with Love Featuring Roles *Mall for One *Sugar and slice *The Factorys of Life *Polter-Heist *The Mitten Monster *Hole-y Smokes *Let It Sink In *Being Patient *The Best Party *Silent Treatment *Don't Spread your Germs *Splintered *Anti-Ception *Sewer or Later *Two by Two *Get the Point *Flesh Air *Bath Timing *Love is the Best Medicine *Yip Returns- Again *Who's the Doctor Here? *Rhino-Plasty *Flames That Fizzle *I'm Under Attract Appearances *El Goat Sucker *Minttles Condition *Ill-ogical Solutions *Swamp Fever *Monkey See, Monkey Don't *Farmed and Dangerous *Arms and Both Legs *Ripped to Pieces *Quack Under Pressure *Shave the Day *Octophobia Deaths #Mall for one: crushed by shelf #Sugar and slice: cut up by glass #Sick to It: Bursts from an allergic reaction #Mole in One: Impaled on a rock #The Factorys of Life: split in half #Just Be Patient: Scrubs his own face off #The Mitten Monster: Eaten by two germ monsters #Polter-Heist: Drowns #Disco Fever: Ripped to shreds by germs #Triple Threat: Killed in explosion #Hole-y Smokes: Killed by the Platypus Aliens #Being Patient: Smashed by a door. #The Best Party: Dies in a washing machine. #Silent Treatment: Stung to death by bees. #Don't Spread Your Germs - Eaten by germs. #Splintered - Pecked to death by Pecky. #Anti-Ception - Ripped up by the blob. #Two by Two - Stabbed by needle. #Specialist Trios - Beaten to death. #Minttles Condition: Frozen solid (debatable). #Ill-ogical Solutions: Ran over by wheelchair. #Lose Some Weight: Got eaten by Fatty McFatterson #Yip Returns- Again: Eaten by Yip. #Ripped to Pieces: Sliced by broken glasses. #Rhino-Plasty: Impaled in the head. #Flames That Fizzle: Mauled by a pack of dogs. #Shave the Day: Has the upper half of his body cut off. #Wasabi, Doc?: Burnt heavily and eyes impaled (debatable). #To Surgery, with Love - Heart bursts out of body. Injuries #Being Patient: Impaled by a scalpel and leg chopped off by axe. #Sewer or Later: Hands are worn away. #Influ-END-za: Lower body digested. Number of Kills #Splendid - 1 ("The Best Party") #Biohazard - 1 ("Keep the Doctor Away") #Sickly - 1 ("Keep the Doctor Away") #Noc Noc - 1 ("Noc Doc) #Germy - 1 ("Rhino-Plasty") #Flippy - 1 ("Ill temper") #Generic Tree Friends - (several drivers in Keep the Doctor Away) Trivia *Although Doc starred in Ill temper and Diseasy Does It, he was barely in these episodes. *It is revealed in Sick to It that Doc is highly allergic to apples. *His Survival Rate is 40%. Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Rabbits Category:BuckandChuck's characters Category:Red Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 14 Introductions Category:Characters Category:Petunia sues Category:Characters with relatives Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive